List of Creatures
This page lists fictional creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Fairy Tale Land Species Agrabahn Species **In Storybrooke, Henry Mills unleashed the Viper in his mother's heart vault, but he is eventually saved by David Nolan. |King Arthur gets hold of a vial of an Agrabahn Viper's poison, which he gives the Grif to kill himself in the name of Camelot. }} |The Genie of Agrabah, who is granted freedom by King Leopold. He later falls in love with the King's wife, who, in the end, was just using him to kill the king. He uses the last wish from the lamp to stay by her side always, and transforms into a magic mirror. |Will, who became a genie as a result of using Alice's last wish to "end her suffering". As a consequence, he is turned into a genie while Cyrus becomes human. He later regains his humanity when the Nyx destroys the genie's curse on him and Cyrus' brothers. |Rafi, Cyrus' youngest brother. He, too, is turned by Nyx to be a genie due to going against Nyx's warning. Later, he reverts to human when Nyx breaks the curse. |Taj, Cyrus' eldest brother, who suffers the same accursed fate as his siblings. He, too, is returned to a human when Nyx lifts her spell. |Jafar, a wicked sorcerer who thwarts Alice and Cyrus' attempt to return stolen water to Nyx. By interfering, Jafar incurs the wrath of Nyx, who curses him into becoming a genie. }} Arendelle Species }} Enchanted Forest Species }} }} |The Evil Queen glamours herself as a cecaelia to decieve Ariel. |Ursula, a mermaid named after the Sea Goddess and the daughter of Poseidon. After the loss of her singing voice, Ursula decides to become strong and powerful like her namesake, and she uses her father's trident to transform herself into a cecaelia. }} |Lancelot, Emma and Mary Margaret, among other Safe Haven inhabitants, eat the Chimeras they manage to hunt in the post-Dark Curse Enchanted Forest. }} }} }} }} |Emma is almost killed by an ogre, but he is shot and taken down by Mary Margaret. |An ogre attacks Belle and her mother during the war. }} }} |When Rumplestiltskin is teaching Regina how to use magic, he required her to rip out the heart of a unicorn and crush it. |Snow White and Prince Charming searched for a unicorn so they may see a vision of what their daughter, Emma, will become in the future once they touch its horn. }} }} Neverland Species Oz Species |Walsh, a flying monkey in disguise who pretended to be Emma's boyfriend for eight months. After being jilted by her, he reveals his true form. |Little John is bitten by a flying monkey, and later turns into one at the hospital. |Other residents of Storybrooke, who also disappeared, are presumed to have also turned into flying monkeys similarly to Little John. |Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were both transformed into flying monkeys by the Wicked Witch of the West. }} Underworld Species }} Wonderland Species |A Bandersnatch is released by the Red Queen and Jafar to attack Alice so she is forced to make her first wish. Alice tricks the beast with the forget me knot with an illusion of herself and Knave, to which the Bandersnatch leaps right into. At this, Alice pulls the forget me knot's rope to loop and hold the Bandersnatch in place. Later, Knave bursts in to kill the creature with a knife. |When Knave kills the Bandersnatch, the animal's mate also dies shortly after. |As the Dark One, Gorgon the Invincible takes the form of a Bandersnatch. }} **There are many other dragonflies flying around the area of the Mallow Marsh. }} }} }} }} }} Species of Unknown Origins |Prince Charming, while taking the place of his twin brother, beheads a dragon inhabiting the mountains in order to merge King George and King Midas' kingdoms. |Maleficent takes on a dragon form while fighting against Prince Charming, and later Emma. |Maleficent's daughter, Lily Page, is also born with the ability to take a dragon form. |A magic practitioner known as the Dragon lived in Hong Kong. |Disguised as Alice's father, Jafar summons a wing-armed dragon to attack her and Knave. }} |Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, who dies after being killed by Rumplestiltskin. |Nova, a pink, rookie and clumsy fairy that wishes to become a fairy godmother one day. She falls in love with Dreamy, a dwarf, but she does not leave to start a future with him as planned since the Blue Fairy warns she will lose her wings if she does. |Numerous other fairies led by the Blue Fairy when they help Snow White rescue Prince Charming from King George's castle by making the castle guards fall asleep. |Tinker Bell, a fairy who ends up losing her wings after disobeying the Blue Fairy in an attempt to help Regina find true love. Currently, she retains none of her former fairy powers. |Silvermist, a fairy in Wonderland who acts in service to help people cross the riverside to Mimsy Meadows. She is usually summoned by the act of clapping. }} |Snow White briefly became a mermaid because of the bracelet that Ariel (originally given to her by the Evil Queen) gave her. |A mermaid, originally part of a swarm ramming Hook's ship, is separated after being caught on fishing line by Emma and Mary Margaret. Along with her, a conch shell stuck in the net is pulled up to deck. Unable to plead her way through to being set free, the mermaid signals a sound from the shell to the sky; causing a rumbling of an approaching storm. She warns they must let her go, or die. Unable to come to a unanimous decision with the others, Regina makes the choice to turn the mermaid into a wooden statue to stop whatever was summoned by the shell. Rather than that, it speeds up into a full on storm. |Numerous other mermaids swim through Neverland's surrounding ocean. }} |Mr. Gold mentions the existance of ink producing Squids in the bottom of the bottomless sea. |Neal Cassidy killed a Giant Squid to allow his father to extract the creature's ink in order to stop Peter Pan. }} ----